Una noche de sorpresas
by Altair-san
Summary: Ulquiorra tiene que estudiar para sus exámenes, pero como pareja de Orihime también le importa su felicidad ¿Cuanto estaría dispuesto a dar por tal cosa? mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad :3 !
1. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes no son mios, son de Tite Kubo ^^**

* * *

**Una noche de sorpresas**

¿Ya podemos ir? – preguntó la pelinaranja sonriendo mientras observaba al joven terminando de ponerse su abrigo, este asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor, el ojiverde estaba en una situación difícil, la cual la culpa de todo la tenía Grimmjow…

_Flash back_

¿Qué nunca paras de estudiar, Ulquiorra? – el pelinegro fue interrumpido en su lectura por un joven de cabellos celestes y ojos azules.

Pronto serán los exámenes finales – le dijo observando a Grimmjow el cual tenía las cejas fruncidas.

¡AAAHHH! ¡No hay día que no te vea estudiando! – Ya iba a comenzar - ¡A nuestra edad los jóvenes se divierten, salen, van a fiestas! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste?

Lo hago ahora – musitó viendo el parque en el que se encontraba.

Si sales para estudiar no es divertido – decía rascándose la cabeza con fastidio.

Es necesario si quiero aprobar – pasó vuelta a la página, luego mantuvo su vista a dos jovencitas que conversaban entre risas y ademanes graciosos – Veo que trajiste a Nelliel.

Pues… insistió en venir – se cruzó de brazos – Oye Ulquiorra ¿No crees que estas dejando de lado a esa mujer por tus estudios, ya sabes a Orihime? – Ulquiorra se mantuvo callado y pensativo por segundos, hasta que las dos chicas se aproximaron.

¡Oigan! ¿Les parece si hoy en la noche vamos a ver una película? – preguntó muy alegre Nelliel, una jovencita de cabello verde ondulado y grandes ojos pardos.

Yo quiero ver esa de terror que se estrena hoy – comentó Grimmjow sonriendo.

¡Las de terror me encantan! – Exclamó Orihime, luego volteó a ver al pelinegro con ojos brillosos – Vayamos ¿sí?

Es verdad Ulquiorra… - indicó con sorna el ojiazul - ¿No quieres hacer feliz a la princesita yendo al cine todos hoy?

¿Qué dices? ¡Anímate! – añadió Nelliel con una gran sonrisa.

De repente todas las miradas se clavaron en el pelinegro esperando su respuesta.

_Final Flash Back_

"Maldito Grimmjow" pensó Ulquiorra luego de que abrieran las puertas del ascensor, ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento para encontrarse con el peliceleste que estaba a unos cuantos metros al lado de su auto:

¡Pero como tardaron! – Gritó enfadado – ¡Entren rápido o me voy sin ustedes! – De pronto recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia - ¡Demonios Nelliel! – Se sobó la parte afectada apretando los dientes - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

¡No seas desconsiderado! – Respondió la ojipardo molesta - ¡Son nuestros amigos y los esperaremos si o si! ¿Entendido?

¡Tú no me dices que hacer! ¡Yo hago lo que se me da la gana!

Ya chicos, no peleen – la pelinaranja se acercó a calmarlos – Tratemos en esta salida de no pelear ¿quieren? – sonrió dulcemente.

Está bien… - respondió Nelliel sonriendo un poco y entrando al asiento del copiloto.

Como sea – contestó Grimmjow frunciendo el ceño.

Ulquiorra se aproximó a la puerta de atrás y la abrió dejando a Orihime pasar primero, ella lo agradeció, pero antes de que pudiera entrar él fue interrumpido por Grimmjow:

¿No traes ningún libro contigo, verdad? – Murmuró algo molesto, el ojiverde negó con la cabeza – Mas te vale, intenta divertirte hoy con tu mujer – culminó entrando al auto en el asiento del conductor.

Al ya estar todos en el auto se pusieron en marcha al cine, pero no faltó mucho para que Nelliel y Grimmjow comenzarán una pelea:

¡Te digo que no conduzcas rápido! ¡Puedes provocar un accidente! – regañó la peliverde señalando la ruta.

¡No va a pasar nada! – le dijo entre dientes.

¡Entonces al menos ponte el cinturón de seguridad!

¡No quiero! – Gritó - ¡De todas formas falta poco para llegar!

Mientras ellos discutían, Orihime observaba de reojo a Ulquiorra, este se percató y volteó a mirarla lo cual provocó un sonrojo en la ojigris e hizo que desviara la mirada:

¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó el joven monótonamente.

Pu… pues… ¿Seguro que podías venir? – cuestionó encarándolo un poco sonrojada.

Si – le respondió asintiendo – Después de todo ¿Te gusta ir al cine, no?

Orihime sonrió feliz para luego aferrarse del brazo del ojiverde:

Sí, me gusta – recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él – gracias por haber venido.

El pelinegro entrecerró sus orbes y empezó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de su mujer. Nelliel miraba tal escena a través del espejo del auto:

¿Por qué no eres así de romántico, Grimmjow? – le dijo un poco enfadada.

Yo no soy como Ulquiorra, y no esperes que lo sea – el ojiazul mantuvo su vista en la carretera. Nelliel suspiró en forma de puchero cruzando sus brazos, observó por el espejo para verlos de nuevo.

¿No crees que Orihime-chan y Ulquiorra-kun hacen linda pareja? – sonrió.

¿Por quién me tomas para preguntarme cosas así? – le decía fastidiado y con un tic en la ceja.

Continuara

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo! gracias por leer ^^ me harían muy feliz con unos reviews! *3*


	2. Capitulo 2

Luego de unos cuantos minutos al fin llegaron al cine, fueron a sacar las entradas cuando se dieron cuenta que faltaba algo antes de entrar a la sala:

- ¡Nosotros iremos por los bocadillos! – Exclamó Nelliel tomando del brazo a Grimmjow - ¡Ustedes vayan a guardar los asientos!

- Claro – asintió Orihime sonriendo y poniéndose en marcha con el ojiverde.

- ¡Oye! – refunfuñó enojado el peliceleste intentado zafarse del agarre de su novia – yo quería esperar en la sala…

- No Grimmjow – le interrumpió ella – tú vendrás conmigo quieras o no.

Nelliel se dispuso a jalar a la fuerza al chico hacia los mostradores de comida.

Dentro de la sala del cine:

- ¡Allá veo cuatro asientos! ¡Andando! – dijo Orihime aproximándose a las sillas.

- Aguarda mujer… - decía Ulquiorra siguiéndola, pero antes de alcanzarla ella se resbaló cayendo bruscamente al suelo – Debías tener cuidado – le extendió su mano.

- Perdón – rió tomando su mano y se puso de pie – es que está oscuro y no me fijo bien por donde voy.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! –Sonrió – descuida estoy bien.

* * *

- Mmm… ¿En qué sala era Grimmjow? – Nelliel colocó su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla un tanto pensativa – No me acuerdo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que vea? – Respondió molesto con una torre de bocadillos entre sus manos que le tapaban la vista del pasillo - ¿Podrías al menos ayudarme?

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya lo recordé! ¡Era la sala seis! – Sonrió complacida - ¡Sígueme, es por aquí!

- ¡Pero no puedo ver nada! – se irritó más.

- ¡Solo sigue mi voz y no te enfades!

* * *

La película aun no comenzaba, solo pasaban los avances de otras películas y uno que otro comercial:

- ¡Espero que Nell-san y Grimmjow-kun traigan palomitas con salsa de tomate y chispas de chocolate! – comentó muy feliz la pelinaranja.

- Comidas así te pueden enfermar mujer.

- Siempre como así y nunca me he enfermado, ¡ven algún día a mi casa a cenar y te prepararé algo bien delicioso!

- Hmp… de todas formas deberías cuidarte – murmuró observándola desde su asiento, Orihime se sonrojó un poco al notar su preocupación – Prométeme que lo harás.

La ojigris mostró una sincera sonrisa asintiendo:

- ¡Lo prometo!

- ¡Aquí estaban! – dijo Nelliel sorprendiendo a Orihime mientras que Ulquiorra se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ne… Nell-san! ¡Grimmjow-kun! Qué bueno que ya llegarán, aun no comienza la película.

- Maldición ¡Por las puras me hiciste correr Nelliel!

- ¡Ya, ya, ya, no te enojes! – la peliverde repartía los bocadillos - Si sigues gritando nos echaran de la sala, Grimmjow.

- Tsk… - chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada y sentándose al lado de la ojipardo.

Durante toda la película en las escenas de terror y sangre Ulquiorra se mostró inmutable, Orihime se reía quien sabe por qué y Nelliel abrazaba a Grimmjow por el miedo que sentía al punto de asfixiarlo algunas veces.

- ¡Fue una gran película! – la ojigris sonrió feliz.

- ¡Es cierto! Ojala saquen una segunda parte – le dijo Nelliel compartiendo esa alegría.

- ¡Trata de no apretar tan fuerte la próxima vez! – se quejó el joven de ojos azules.

- Es que me asusté en algunas partes… - se enmendó jugando con sus cabellos.

- Bueno – intervino el pelinegro – Yo tengo que volver, así que…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Interrumpió la ojipardo - ¡Vayamos por un helado, todos! ¡Conozco una heladería muy buena cerca de aquí!

- ¿Enserio? Me gustaría ir –añadió Orihime animándose - ¿Qué dices Ulquiorra?

De nuevo todas las miradas se clavaron en el ojiverde, eso era incómodo y más porque no sabía cómo negarse.

Nelliel probó una cucharada de helado:

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Este lugar tiene sabores deliciosos!

- Es cierto – le dijo Grimmjow para luego voltear a ver a su amigo y mostrarle una sonrisa con sorna – Quizá compre otro después de este.

- ¡Yo igual! – Exclamó Orihime comiendo la cereza del helado que pidió - ¿Qué tal tu helado Ulquiorra? ¿Está bien?

- Hmp – profirió asintiendo con la cabeza. Tenía que estudiar pero al mismo tiempo quería ver a la pelinaranja feliz.

- ¡Luego de esto nos espera un recorrido por las tiendas! – Decía Nelliel - ¡Hay un karaoke divertido en el segundo piso! ¡También tenemos que tomarnos fotos!

- ¡Vaya Nell-san! ¡Conoces bien estos lugares!

- ¡Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! – exclamó Grimmjow riendo para sus adentros por la situación en la que se encontraba el pelinegro.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo callado, si a Orihime eso la hacía feliz, él tenía que ir también.

Era más de media noche cuando ya terminó todo, el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de la ojigris:

- ¡Nos vemos mañana! – se despidió la peliverde a la vez que Ulquiorra y Orihime bajaban del carro.

- Adiós, gracias por todo Nell-san, Grimmjow-kun – agradeció Orihime haciendo una pequeña reverencia acompañada de una sonrisa.

El auto se puso en marcha dejando a ambos solos:

- ¡Fue divertido! ¡Y más el karaoke! Segundo lugar no está mal ¿verdad?, y las fotos ¡Las guardaré muy bien! ¡Me gusta como salieron! Tenemos que repetirlo otro día ¿no te parece? – No hubo respuesta alguna del pelinegro - ¿Ulquiorra?

- ¿Mmm? – Salió de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué pasa?

- Te hice una pregunta… - borró su sonrisa y cambió su expresión a una de preocupación - ¿Estas bien? Sinceramente en toda la salida te vi algo distraído ¿Qué tienes?

- Pues… - podía decírselo, después de todo la salida ya había acabado, pero no sabía cómo – Se suponía que… veras…

- ¿Tenías que estudiar? – interrumpió sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra.

- Mujer…

- ¿Era eso? – pestañeó un poco.

- Si, pronto… bueno, mañana son los exámenes finales, tenía que estudiar…

- Ulquiorra… - acarició la mejilla del ojiverde - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo hubiera…

- ¿Hubieras entendido? Siempre lo haces, nunca te quejas, mujer – explicó el joven.

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para luego retirar su mano del rostro del pelinegro:

- Ahora era mi turno, comprender, callar y dejarme llevar por tu felicidad.

- Entonces… - se entristeció – es mi culpa… por mi culpa reprobarás ese examen, por mi culpa todo tu esfuerzo no valdrá nada… Ulquiorra yo lo siento, perdóname… - fue interrumpida cuando sintió los labios del joven sobre los suyos, él la cubrió con sus brazos, ella le correspondió, aunque honestamente le sorprendió la acción del pelinegro.

- No lo veas así… - musitó a la vez que se separaban – Viendo el lado positivo tienes la culpa… de haberme dado una noche que recordaré por siempre – ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Ulquiorra…

- No debes preocuparte de nada.

- Quizá yo no… pero tú ¿Qué hay de tu prueba?

- Yo me las arreglaré… lo que quiero que sepas es que tú eres primero en mi vida – esa última oración hizo que la chica sonriera aliviada.

- Gracias… - luego dirigió su mirada al cielo oscuro, al parecer se estaban formando algunas nubes – O… Oye Ulquiorra – observó al ojiverde – Es algo tarde… ¿Qui… Quisieras dormir en mi casa? – preguntó muy sonrojada. Ulquiorra sonrió levemente, Orihime ni lo notó.

- Entonces sería mejor entrar ya, parece que va a llover.

Orihime asintió gustosa y caminaron hacia la casa, ella estaba feliz por las palabras del pelinegro, a su lado se sentía segura y protegida, y lo más importante era que él lo sabía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Tambien ya habrán notado que me gusta el GrimmNell *3*!**

**Gracias por leer y como ya saben me harian muy feliz con unos reviews ^^**


	3. Epílogo

Se quitaron los zapatos una vez dentro de la casa, la lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte:

- Espero que Nell-san y Grimmjow-kun hayan vuelto bien – dijo Orihime mirando a la ventana un tanto preocupada.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, solo se resignó a quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo en el perchero de la entrada, por dentro se sentía más tranquilo a pesar de que no tuviera tiempo de darle una última repasada a sus cuadernos:

- Ulquiorra si quieres puedes buscar en internet sobre lo que tienes que estudiar – comentó la joven dirigiéndose al ojiverde.

- No es necesario, estoy cansado.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, además que si me quedara toda la noche en esa computadora tú no dormirías por la frustración que sientes.

- No te preocupes por mí, si podré dormir Ulquiorra –sonrió un poco encaminándolo al escritorio – Mira aquí tienes papeles, lápices, una calculadora…

- Mujer…

- Espera, también tienes una enciclopedia ¿te acuerdas? Es la que me regalaste – continuó la chica – ahora también te puede servir a ti, también te puedo servir café, y si quieres…

- Mujer quiero dormir contigo – interrumpió el pelinegro sin darse cuenta de cómo podía interpretar eso la chica.

- ¡¿Dormir conmigo?! – exclamó completamente sonrojada.

- No tiene nada de malo.

- Mmm… pues… yo no lo sé… verás…

Mientras la ojigris balbuceaba él logró percatarse de sus pensamientos:

- Ulquiorra… yo…

- Mujer.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sí? – le preguntó ella.

- Cuando digo dormir hablo de forma literal – explicó él manteniendo esa seriedad – Creo entender porque cambiaste de comportamiento ahora.

- ¡No es eso! ¡Yo no pensaba nada malo! – exclamó sonrojada y en forma de puchero, ni ella misma creería que tenía esos pensamientos fuera de lugar, pero pronto iría a pasar algo, tanto ella como él lo sabían perfectamente, sin embargo aún no era ese momento.

Ella seguía divagando, Ulquiorra sonrió para sus adentros, Orihime sin duda era la mujer con la que quería estar toda su vida, aunque no lo decía intentaba demostrárselo.

El joven tomó de la mano a la pelinaranja y la jaló a la habitación, la ojigris se calló para observar la mano de su novio estrechar la suya, sonrió cálidamente y se aferró al brazo de él, Ulquiorra la miraba detenidamente sin dejar se soltarla, nunca la soltaría…

**Ella era suya y de nadie más.**

Fin

* * *

Hola :3

no planeaba poner un epílogo, pero creo que era necesario para tener una idea de como terminaría esto, salió algo chiquito pero es que nunca habia escrito un epílogo ^^U

gracias por los reviews AntoniaCifer - sheblunar - Moon Sweet Pink - sofii-chan n.n me animaron mucho :D


End file.
